ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Powers
}} Elemental Powers are ancestral powers used by Elemental Masters in Ninjago. For over a hundred generations, Eemental Powers have been passed down so that new Elemental Masters can continue using them to protect Ninjago from forces of evil. Elements Fire Fire is an Element used by Kai. Fireballs can be created by the user . Kai can also do Fire Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. This element has a relationship with Smoke. Fire corresponds with the color red and orange. Lightning Lightning is an Element used by Jay. This element allows the user to shoot lightning bolts. Jay can also do Lightning Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. Lightning corresponds with the color blue. Earth Earth is an Element used by Cole. This element allows the user to make earthquakes. Cole can also do Earth Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. This element has a relationship with Metal. Earth corresponds with the color black and brown. Ice Ice is an Element used by Zane. This element allows the user to freeze things. Zane can also do Ice Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. This element has a relationship with Water. Ice corresponds with the color white. Water Water is an Element used by Nya. This element allows the user to command and control the power of Water. Nya can also do Water Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. This element has a relationship with Ice. Water corresponds with the color light blue. Energy Energy is an Element used by Lloyd. This element allows the user to shoot energy balls and beams and move mountains. Lloyd can also Energy Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. This element has a relationship with Golden Power. Energy corresponds with the color green. Golden Power Golden Power is an Element formerly used by Lloyd. A user of Golden Power is able to shoot golden blasts and rays, and use golden Spinjitzu, and summon the Golden Dragon. Golden Power corresponds with the color gold. Creation Creation is an Element used by Master Wu. It can create objects with Spinjitzu and can also summon the Creation Dragon. Creation corresponds with the color pale gold and white. Destruction Destruction is an Element used by Lord Garmadon. It associates with the color purple. Destruction allows the user to disintegrate objects with Spinjitzu. They can also create darker versions of the four main elements (Fire, Lightning, Earth, and Ice) but only dark lightning was shown. Metal Metal is an Element used by Karloff. It associates with the color grey/silver. The user is able to turn his or her body into completely metal. Mind Mind is Neuro's Element and lets the user to read other people's minds, predict what they are planning, and can also send mental messages. Nature Nature is an Element used by Bolobo. It has the power to trap enemies with vines and can control plants. Bolobo wields the staff known as the Staff of Nature, which can manipulated plants. Time Time was an Element used by Acronix and Krux. This element branches off into four different abilities: Pause, which allows the user to temporarily pause time around them or just pause select people, Slow-Mo, which creates a sphere of energy around a person or object causing them to be slowed down, Fast Forward, which can be used to speed ones self up, and Reverse, which can be used to reverse time to a certain moment or just a person/object. When Acronix and Krux attempted to use their powers on Wu and Garmadon, the four abilities of Time were absorbed by the Time Blades. Amber Amber is an Element used by Skylor. It lets the user to mimic the other Elemental Powers. Wind Wind is used by the deceased Morro to manipulate winds and clouds, fly via aerokinsis (whom of which can generate as well), and spin around like a tornado. Form Form is an Element used by Chamille and lets the user shape-shift themselves into other people. Speed Speed is an Element of Griffin Turner. It gives the user enhanced speed, agility, and reflexes. Light Light is Paleman's Element and lets users become invisible. Shadow Shadow is an Element used by Garmadon when he was evil. It is currently used by Shade. It allows the user to travel in shadows. Smoke It is an Element that is currently used by Ash. It allows the user to turn into smoke. Poison Poison is currently used by Tox. It allows the user to manipulate poison. Sound Sound is currently used by Jacob Pevsner. It allows the user to control sounds and voices. Darkness Darkness is an Element that is used by the Overlord. It allows the user to turn someone evil. Imagination Imagination is a non-canon Elemental Power. It allows the user to imagine or create whatever he/she wants. Notes *Each Elemental Powers allow the user to summon their very own Elemental Dragons if they face their fear. *Elemental Powers can also sometimes skipping a generation, which was revealed by Nya in "Stiix and Stones." *Elemental Powers can be stolen from a user by materials such as Chronosteel *Elemental Masters can get his/her stolen powers back by destroying the object/s that stole said power. *Djinn are the only species that can use all Elemental Powers by using Magic to manipulate elements, by wishes, or by Djinn Blade Gallery Season1FireSpin.png|Fire JaySeason2IntroGif.gif|Lightning ColeSeason2IntroGif.gif|Earth ZaneSeason2IntroGif.gif|Ice NyaTruePotential.png|Water New Lloyd.gif|Energy GoldenPower.png|Golden Power WuGivingOutfits.gif|Creation SamukaiDestructionSpinjitzu.gif|Destruction Karloff Kai.jpg|Metal Mind37.png|Mind Nature.png|Nature LightUse.png|Light SHADOW.png|Shadow FormSkylor.png|Form Dark.png|Darkness Poison.png|Poison SoundSymbol.png|Sound Amber.png|Amber/Absorption JayWind.png|Wind Speed.jpg|Speed SMOKE.png|Smoke Gravity3.png|Gravity MoS67Time.png|Time MoS66Pause.gif|Pause property of Time MoS66Slow-Mo.gif|Slow-Mo property of Time MoS66FastForward.gif|Fast Forward movement of Time MoS66TimeRewind.gif|Reversal movement of Time The Six elemental symbols.png|The Elemental symbols of Fire, Lightning, Earth, Ice, Energy and Water Spinjitzu.PNG|Imagination Category:Elements Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Skybound Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Day of the Departed Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Energy Category:Water Category:Time Category:Wind Category:Speed Category:Smoke Category:Shadow Category:Amber Category:Nature Category:Poison Category:Form Category:Mind Category:Metal Category:Creation Category:Destruction Category:Golden Power Category:Sound Category:Light Category:Darkness Category:Imagination Category:The Hands of Time Category:2017 Category:Ninja Category:Sudo-Element Category:Elemental Essences Category:Elemental Powers